


Kisses That Cut

by noconceptoflife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Au where Genji is recruited young and helps deal with Deadlock later, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadlock McCree, Drinking, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Tags May Change, Trans Genji Shimada, Undercover Antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconceptoflife/pseuds/noconceptoflife
Summary: When the man showed up in the main hotspot of Deadlock activity Jesse could not believe his luck. If he played his cards right then this would pan out to be the best one night stand of his life and one hell of a story for bragging rights. He really should have paid attention to the warnings of authorities poking their nose in Deadlock's buisness because this is one of those times that turn out too good to be true.





	1. Rum and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> "MCCREE YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT" - my wonderful beta reader. (There's no actual sex in the chapter but it gets thought about a lot)

“Dibs.” Jesse called the moment he laid eyes on the man.

“Oh, fuck off!” His friend Kayla punched him in the shoulder. His other two compatriots glared at him silently, echoing her words. “You had dibs on the last outtie!”

“That’s cuz I’m faster at picking the good ones.” Jesse said. And  _ damn _ was this a good one. No one Jesse had seen before, and coming in alone? Must be an outtie, the word that Jesse and his particular group of accomplices used to describe people not from the area. “Any of y’all got a condom I can have in case I get lucky?”

Kayla reluctantly handed him one of the ones she kept in her purse. “You’re the worst, so you know.” She glared at him. “If he doesn’t like men then it’s my go and you give this back to me.”

“If he ain’t gonna swing my way then you’re free.” Jesse said and pocketed the foil package. “If any of y’all need to call me it better be a damn emergency, got it?”

“Get out of here, you fucking tomcat.” Corban grunted, waving Jesse off.

The Drunk Stallion right in the heart of Deadlock territory wasn’t known for having anything other than the crowd of regulars and thrill seekers. Gangbangers and people who liked a taste of danger. So what was this peach doing here? Thrillseeker, Jesse guessed.

The first glance had been enough for supply Jesse with enough information and a whole lot of interest. A damn good looking face with lovely light eyes framed by thick dark eyebrows. Those lips had just enough shine to have lip gloss or shiny warm chapstick. Hair simply styled and stark black, shiny and soft looking.

Dress wise, Jesse could only tell as he approached the man. Expensive taste, and tastefully dressed. Tight slacks that clung to his beautiful ass, a tight shirt that had the label of a foreign designer Jesse couldn’t name. Two gold rings set with large blue gems were on his right hand, with matching gold and blue earrings in his ears. The guy was facing away from him as Jesse approached the bar where the guy was sitting.

Jesse only had to give the woman Genji was speaking to a  _ glance  _ and she was making an excuse and getting the hell out of there.

The stranger turned with a frown on his face, then froze as Jesse smiled at him.

A quick flickering of emotions flashed over his face. Confusion, a bit of fear, interest, and then a shy smile graced the man’s features that was definitely inviting.

“Good evening.” The man said and extended a hand. He had a nice voice, light and sweet.

Thrill seeker, definitely. Jesse helped himself to the seat the other woman vacated. “Evenin’.” Jesse took the man’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “The name’s Jesse.”

“Gene.” The man introduced himself.

Jesse smirked. “What’s your  _ real _ name?”

‘Gene’ froze, then looked sheepish. “Genji.”

That felt more honest. “Sorry for puttin ‘ya on the spot, but I didn’t wanna hear the name ya used on yer fake ID to get in here.”

Genji huffed. “I’m only 20. I wish America would get on with the rest of the world and make the drinking age 18.”

Jesse glanced at the bartender, knowing that he would know better than to act like he heard that. “Get this guy somethin’ to drink, will ya?”

“A rum and coke would be good.” Genji said and looked away from meeting the bartender’s eyes. How cute, he was shy.

“On my tab then, get me the same.” Jesse said. The bartender whisked off to do as told.

Genji’s eyes were wide open, mouth parted in surprise just far enough for Jesse to see a glint of metal in the man’s mouth. Lord help him, a  _ tongue piercing,  _ he was never so thankful for his instincts to call Genji for himself. “He didn’t even hesitate.”

“Course not, this is my people’s place.” Jesse said.

Genji tilted his head to the side. “Your people?”

“We call ourselves Deadlock. Our main man owns the place, works in the back, so on.” Jesse shrugged. “I guess that answers what I wanted to ask. Anyone from the area would know that.”

Light brown eyes twinkled with gladness. “No, not from the area. I’m driving to Santa Fe, stopping here for the night before I leave tomorrow.”

“And you came  _ here? _ ” Jesse raised an eyebrow. So far this was looking to be a good chance at a hell of a one night stand, two if the guy came back to the area on his way back from where he was headed.

“I make it a point to ask someone local where I should avoid and then I go there.” Genji said, clearly proud of himself. “I’ve heard good and bad things.”

“All are probably true.” Jesse warned. “So where are you from, hun?”

Genji’s cheeks colored, going from light to a lovely peach color. Damn. “San Diego.”

Jesse whistled. “You’re a long way from California.”

Genji pushed his leg out a little so his knee tapped Jesse’s. “Well, I certainly feel welcome.”

Their drinks showed up, and Genji didn’t choke at all on his. Good, not that Genji being a lightweight would have been a turn off. At this point Jesse was sure that Genji would have to punch him in the crotch to get this evening to stop being sweet. Genji was also fantastic at holding a conversation. The subject drifted, with stories changing and proving that Genji not only was hot as hell, but smart and charming as hell. Every exchange was charged with tension and flirting. “So business school, you seem like more of the artsy type.” Jesse picked up.

Genji shrugged. “What can I say? I like art, but I appreciate it more. Plus people are more surprised when I’m into fun stuff. It’s fun when I take a girl or a guy home and they see that my living space has personality, and isn’t a sea of beige and darker beige.”

“Ain’t you full of surprises?” Jesse asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

Genji’s smile was darker then, and he discreetly turned away and lifted up the back of his shirt. It went halfway up, revealing the lower half of an intricate full back tattoo. Genji was grinning at Jesse from over his shoulder, obviously relishing at how Jesse’s mouth was hanging wide open.

_ Lord help me.  _ Jesse composed himself enough to speak straight. “I’ll be straight with ya babe. I have  _ never  _ wanted to fuck someone more in my life.”

“If there was a place we could escape too I’d be down for a quickie.” Genji’s voice was high and unsure, but eager. “But uh-”

“Nah, we’re good.” That would be perfect. A quickie to cool off so Jesse could take Genji somewhere. “My boss only ever uses his office to store shit and write up reports, it hasn’t been touched in days and won’t be touched for a while.” Jesse stood up and took Genji’s hand, dragging him towards the back of the building.

The bosses office was just that, a functional office. A plain laptop sat on the corner of a large desk, and the walls lined with file cabinets. Can’t delete paper, after all.

That didn’t matter, not when Genji was pulling him into a kiss the moment they were through the door. Lipgloss for sure, tasting like peaches and cinnamon. Genji was nearly a head shorter than Jesse, making the kiss worth the discomfort. Fast, and sloppy, and  _ damn  _ did Genji know how to do this. The piercing made Jesse shiver as the metal stud skimmed over the roof of his mouth.

Genji backed up, pulling Jesse with him until Jesse had to brace his hands on the desk to lean against. Genji’s hands gripped into his hair, aggressive and more forward.

Jesse opened his mouth as Genji took control, groaning at the wickedness of the man in front of him and his tongue. God, he was going to be in so much trouble for fucking while in the Deadlock-only area, but this would be worth it. Not like the boss would pick up on it, but someone else might snitch on him.

Genji pulled back for a moment to breathe hot and wet against his neck. “Good.” The man purred.

“Mm.” Jesse hummed as Genji’s nails skimmed down his back through his shirt. “More to come, if ya’d have me.”

Genji leaned forward and caught Jesse’s lip between his teeth.Jesse groaned and claimed Genji’s lips in another kiss. He prayed he wouldn’t ruin his pants, because this guy was  _ something.  _

Just as he thought that a huge stab of pain shot through his hand. Jesse jerked back, only to cause his hand to scream, and Jesse damn near screamed with it. That was, if Genji’s hand hadn’t covered his mouth it would have alerted anyone outside of the iffce. What? The action was made clear when a second later Genji’s hand that had been on Jesse’s back was snapping around his other wrist. A handcuff.

Genji slid down, right between and under Jesse’s legs to the other side. “That was too fucking easy.” Genji said with a laugh in his voice. The soft metallic click following his voice was sinister.

Peacekeeper’s metal barrel pressed to Jesse back. “Shout or scream, and you’re dead.” Genji’s voice had changed subtly. Accented, lower, slower, like he was in his natural zone and not some college kid from California looking to get fucked by a gangster.

“Huh.” Jesse said. “Didn’t think I was special enough to get such a special honeypot.” He examined the blade that Genji shoved through his hand. Long, thin, but sharp as hell. So this was meant to keep him pinned, not do any actual damage. Still, who knew how deep it sank into the wood? With his other hand cuffed he couldn’t get it out.

Genji laughed at him and circled around the desk. “Here’s something to boost your ego, Cowboy.” From the other side they could see eye to eye, and Genji’s eyes gleamed. “My captain told me to get in and out and not bother with anyone. You shook things up a bit, didn’t you? I’m glad that you did, this was easier and much more fun than the regular way.”

“I get you’re trying to make me feel special, but it’d take a miracle to get me to be happy. Or instead of a miracle you could get this knife out, a bandage, and maybe an apology from your pretty mouth.” Jesse smirked.

That was enough to make most people Jesse knew start, but Genji didn’t even blink. “You’d kill me the moment you got your weapon back, if you didn’t pass out after what I could do to you.” Genji smiled right back.

Christ, this guy could dish it and take it like a pro. “I like this a  _ lot  _ better than before.” If he wasn’t trapped he’d already have the guy out of this place and in the nearest alley for a good proper fuck. The fact that he was part of the authorities be damned, he could not care less. Jesse already had the image of that arrogant smirk on the man’s face fucked into empty bliss. The throb in his hand and his cock both had a lot to say about that particular image.

Genji turned away from him to go to the bosses filing cabinet. “Will your boss kill you for this?” He asked.

“I’ll get my hide tanned, but nah, I’m too valuable.” Jesse would have shrugged but there was a fucking knife stuck into his hand.

Jesse watched as Genji looked for what he wanted in a charged silence. Second cabinet from the right, three drawers down, sixteen files up before Genji found what he came here for. He lifted a few folders out before setting them on the desk, nearly touching the small pool of blood forming under Jesse’s pinned hand.

_ Haiti cig.  _ One file read. Why did Genji need the file on the kind of cigars that the boss liked. Three more folders joined the pile after another minute of searching.  _ H. Jayson.  _ A gal in their group who’d been found dead three months ago.  _ Lakeview place.  _ The motel that Deadlock used for money laundering and to sleep in when missing rent, or to bring one night stands.  _ Candles.  _ The last one Jesse had no idea what it meant.

“What’s all this for?” Jesse asked.

Genji leaned across the desk so they were only a breath apart. “Are you going to tell your boss about this?” He asked instead of answering.

“No.” Jesse said honestly. “But if I see you again I’m either gonna kill you or rat you out.”

“If you do that, then I’ll tell whoever’s in charge how we know each other.” Genji leaned forward and stole another kiss, gentle and sweet.  Jesse enjoyed the last taste of cinnamon and peach lip gloss before Genji pulled away. “Watch your ass, Jesse McCree, there’s a big storm coming and I’d hate to see you die for this.”

“The only thing you need to be worrying about is your own ass.” Jesse said. “I know your face. So do my friends.”

Genji laughed at him again and wrapped his hand around the blade buried in Jesse’s hand. “This was fun. If we meet on better terms while I’m in town I’ll let you fuck me without the knife play.” Genji smiled and in a smooth motion yanked it up and out of his hand. Jesse gasped in pain, doubly so when a hard and sharp pain erupted on his head, causing Jesse’s knees to buckle and make his body slump down.

It took him a few seconds to gather himself. His pistol and the blood on the desk were the only things remaining of Genji.

He would have been mad, but he was still somehow rock hard in his pants and reeling. This really spoke volumes about Jesse’s taste, didn’t it?


	2. Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Monti from the mcgenji discord for being a great beta!

After Jesse managed to get his way out of the handcuffs and cleaned the blood off of the desk, he was stumped. His story to his friends was that they’d had a quickie and had plans to meet up the next day. A little lie to spare his pride wouldn’t hurt anything.

He didn’t see Genji after that.

Jesse didn’t expect anything else.

In the month afterwards, he thought.

_ Haitian cigars _ . On it’s own, it meant nothing. It was the kind the big boss favored and shared with his favorites. They were the kind he wouldn’t smoke in the house because his Missus complained about the smell. Jesse had a scar on his shoulder from one of those cigars being put out on him while having his ass chewed out out by the boss. Those were in the days before he set in the gang proper.

_ Jayson.  _ One of the big boss’ favorite underlings. Heidi was a wily woman with every other word being a curse or a slur. Jesse had hated the older woman, but she was an old friend of the boss and he’d lived through her comments. He hadn’t thought a thing of her being found dead from some kind of medicine interaction that made her heart explode or something. It might have connected to the cigars, since she liked them almost as much as the boss.

_ Lakeview Place _ . That was a seedy little motel that Jesse was more than familiar with. He’d brought enough men back there for one night stands, and found himself staying there more often than not. It was the place to go for folks like him in deadlock who didn’t have a permanent place to stay, and he could only couch surf for so long. Why Genji wanted that place, he had no idea. Heidi never stayed there, and the cigars weren’t at all related.

_ Candles _ . Jesse... still had no idea what that meant.

Business went on as usual. There wasn’t much to hold his attention, save for one night at the bar when the big boss tore them all a new one for messing with his files. His reasoning was that if any of them needed to look for something they could fuckin ask. Jesse kept silent through that lecture. If he opened his mouth he was afraid he’d say too much and they’d hunt Genji down. Then the young man would find himself in a shallow grave in the middle of the desert.

Jesus, if Jesse was this distracted after a good make out then he would have been worse if they’d actually slept together.

After the month passed, Jesse was sure he’d seen the last of Genji. There wasn’t much that went on that Jesse wasn’t aware of. After all, his job had always been to rough up troublemakers or report any shit-stirrers to the big boss. Once upon a time he had been the troublemaking shit-stirrer but the job suited him now. It gave him power and that was what he needed to be persuaded to join. He hadn’t heard about Genji, so he assumed there wasn’t anything to hear.

Of course he was proven wrong. He’d only met the other man once, but he was already starting to feel as if Genji knew what he was doing.

The house that the big boss lived at was the nicest place Jesse had ever been. Being a drug lord and the leader of a gang that spanned a quarter of the country was lucrative as hell. Jesse knew better than to be bitter he didn’t have it as good. Someday he was sure he’d be near the top, in the meantime he had to survive and keep a clean nose.

Events there were always a goddamn ordeal. The big boss’ wife was the kind of woman that stepped over victims in their basement to get to the ice chest there. Nothing fazed her or kept her from supporting her husband. His birthday was going to be one of the biggest events of the year. Third, since Jesse doubted she could top this year’s easter dinner or the christmas party of last year.

Jesse’s gift was a nice cigar cutter, since the bastard never had enough of those. It had been well received and Jesse had been given his usual pat on the back and shove to get out of the boss’ space. At least the Missus made a damn good alcoholic punch, and the cupcakes were free. Chocolate cupcakes with white frosting, fuck yes, those were the best kind.

With his bounty stacked on a plate he made his way out to the back porch. Some of the older members were hanging out on the porch, and Jesse scooted past them with care. He never had much to say to them. They were the ones who had spouses or kids and had the easier jobs, like being one of their dirty cops or drug peddlers. There was someone new with them, but it wasn’t a surprise to Jesse. That woman always had a new boyfriend every other month. Jesse spared them a glance and moved on.

He paused as he was about to head out to the garden to find a bench he could eat his cupcakes on.

_ No way. _

He turned around and took a second look.

There was no doubt about it, this was the same guy. He was different now, holding himself next to the woman he was with in a way that suggested familiarity. Jesse normally didn’t give a damn about whatever people got up to that he had been involved with. His eyes skimmed to the woman he was with and found himself pausing. Her? How in the hell did Genji manage that?

Jesse only knew the woman in passing, but he knew that she was a good target. Miram was a kind older woman who’d killed one of their men with a shotgun after he tried to mess with her young daughter. Since then Miram had taken a place in the gang as a peddler to replace that dead boyfriend. After all, who better to truck a crate of drugs or guns across the town than a pretty blonde thirty five year old single mom in a minivan? No cop would search the seat pockets and find the cocaine or small firearms she took across town.

Genji had probably heard about her reputation as a cougar and let her sink her claws into him. Miram seemed pleased as punch to have Genji on her arm, he looked equally pleased with his face leaned into the soft curve of her neck. A woman who knew where everyone was and where everything was going would be the perfect target for someone like Genji. She likely thought she was playing him like a fiddle, when Jesse knew that she was the one being played.

Genji looked different now. His skin was a little lighter, his eyes darker, and his hair colored a light sunkissed blond. Jesse could remember all too well how much of a disaster his one attempt at lightening his hair had been, how had Genji gotten it that perfect in only a month?

“Something wrong, McCree?” Said Brandon, a deputy in town and their best man to cover up their tracks when needed.

“Nah.” Jesse said. “Who’s the new guy?”

Genji was leaning into Miram as he spoke, but glanced up at Jesse’s words. His posture and expression didn’t chage, but Jesse could see his eyes flick into attention like a light being turned on.

“Oh.” Miram smiled and nudged Genji off of her so he was sitting up on his own. “This is Takashi. Takashi, this is Jesse McCree.”

“Pleasure.” Genji said, faking a near-perfect neutral midwestern accent. He side-eyed Miram next. “I told you to introduce me as Taylor.”

“But your real name is so much prettier.” She pouted.

Genji-turned-Takashi smiled with an open and friendly tilt to his mouth. “I’ve actually met Jesse before, I think. I went to that bar you mentioned a few times, remember that?”

Miram raised an eyebrow. “Ooh, is this the part where I have to tell Jesse to keep his paws off my man?”

Genji laughed at her. “Go ahead, baby.” Genji glanced up at Jesse, daring him to call Genji out. “We only exchanged pleasantries then, don’t worry.”

Jesse gritted his teeth. Not only was Genji infuriating and pushing Jesse into a corner, but then Miram had to go and do that shit. She wasn’t one of the openly homophobic bunch who would say passive-aggressive shit to him. Implying that he’d try to steal any good looking fella from someone was almost as bad. He didn’t cheat or let people cheat on others with him, but people always had their damn assumptions.

Genji leaned back on the porch loveseat he was sharing with Miram. “Maybe I’ll catch you later Jesse.” He said as a clear dismissal.

Jesse knew he couldn’t out Genji right now. It’d ruin the party and then Jesse would get hell from the Missus. Genji knew, too, Jesse could tell.

If anyone had asked Jesse a month ago what could happen to make him not enjoy cupcakes, he would say nothing. Now he would say that one thing that could spoil cupcakes would be ‘having the guy who I’ve been thinking of for a month show up to the party with a new woman.’

Surprisingly, Genji found him first. It was getting later into the night and the heat burned off into a pleasant cool night. The party wouldn’t wind down until the small hours of the day, so Jesse had some time left to mooch booze and free food. At least he would have, if he hadn’t caught Genji’s eye going back inside to find where the source of a delicious barbeque smell was coming from.

He paused, meeting the man’s eyes across the yard. Genji tilted his head toward the front of the house and turned to head that way.

Jesse had two choices. He could follow Genji and see what happened, or he could get himself some barbeque. If he was smart he would forget Genji and have as good a time as possible and sell the man out the next day. Then Genji would be dead and it would be no skin off his back.

He followed Genji.

The big boss’ property was circled by a stone fence that kept in the Missus’ three tiny dogs, and made it clear that this was a property not to be messed with. Genji perched himself on the top of the fence, his feet hanging above ground.

“What the hell is your game with this?” Jesse said before Genji could say anything.

Genji raised an eyebrow. “Good to see you too, McCree. I guess you are not happy to see me. Here I was thinking you would be jumping for joy.” Genji’s voice was sour. “I did not think you were close enough to Jeremy to come to his birthday party. Miram is, and I was her plus one.”

“No one calls the boss by his first name.” Jesse said. “And what the hell is your deal with Miram?”

Genji laughed. “Can’t a man appreciate an older woman? She’s hot, she’s single, so what if she’s more than ten years my senior? Plus she’s a blonde.” Genji relished.

Man was this guy open about what he liked. “Blondes get you going?”

Genji smirked. “On women I love blondes. Surely you can understand.”

“I ain’t got a taste for women.” Jesse said, flat and honest.

Genji’s smirk faltered the smallest bit. “Considering what I’ve heard about the American south, I’m surprised you’re so open about that.”

“Anyone who’s had a bad thing to say about it is dead or keeps silent once I knock a tooth out.” Jesse’s mouth pulled down in a distasteful frown. “With how open  _ you  _ are I bet you’ve had plenty of company?” Jesse asked. He was trying hard not to sound jealous. They weren’t exclusive, and Genji stabbed him through his goddamn hand, he was just put off that he isn’t first.

“Not as much as I would like.” Genji admitted with no shame. “This area is lacking in people who have me as their type.” Genji hummed.

“Who doesn’t have you as a type?” Jesse wondered out loud. Genji seemed like he enjoyed having his ego stroked, and Jesse inched a little closer until his knees were pressed against Genji’s. They were of a height now, and it would only take Jesse having to lean in a little to see if he was still wearing that flavored lipgloss. Or maybe a chapstick? Jesse wanted so bad to find out, but he couldn’t think with his dick in a time like this.

“Transphobic people.” Genji said with his eyes still locked with Jesse’s. “Back in- where my organization is based only about one in eight people have that as a deal breaker. Now here it is about a half chance. Miram didn’t have a problem with it when I told her, even though she is straight. I think she might be exotifying me, enjoying that I’m asian and transgender, rather than as a man.” Genji wondered aloud.

The first thing out of Jesse’s mouth was an apology. “In the beginning when I asked what your real name is I meant that I could tell you were using a name you don’t usually use. I didn’t mean I wanted you to tell me your birth name or anythin’ like that.”

Genji laughed at him, and either he was good at faking it or that was fondness in his voice. “How polite. Genji is my name as far as you should be concerned, but your friends know me as Takashi now.”

Genji braced his hands on the stone fence and shifted back. “Did you have something else to say to me, or did you want to yell at me and leave it at that?”

Jesse ground his teeth together. That beautiful man and his infuriating shitty little grin was going to be the death of him. He strode forward until they were face to face. Jesse’s knees were pressed to Genji’s as he was sitting. Genji didn’t flinch away at all  “Give me one reason I shouldn’t tell anyone your game and have you dead by the morning?”

“My fine ass deserves to die a more sophisticated way.” Genji’s mouth curled into a playful grin. “Or you don’t love your gang as much as you claim to and want to see where I’m going with this.”

“ _ You stabbed my hand. _ ” Jesse stressed each word. “I should have killed you then.”

“It didn’t damage anything serious, I’ve practiced that move before.” Genji waved his hand, unconcerned with his anger.

“I bet you did, back in whatever Japanese gang you’re with.” Jesse said, sure that Genji wasn’t expecting that.

He was right and Genji snapped to attention. “What?”

Jesse opened his mouth to answer, but something was… off. Genji’s eyes  _ shifted _ . It was hard to tell, but eyes weren’t supposed to move like that. Wide pupils, sparkles, that was expected in a situation, but… his eyes  _ pulsed.  _ Like the way light reflected in an animal’s eyes, it was… disturbing. A trick of the light? A side effect of whatever colored contacts genji was wearing? Jesse didn’t know. They were so close, Jesse could see the veins in Genji’s eyes, what was up with that?

Genji tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing and settling into something else. That was no trick, and Jesse felt like throwing up. What the hell was wrong with him? Or was it Genji?

“I asked you a question, McCree.” Genji said.

“If you really are from Japan, then that tattoo you’re coverin’ up means you’re in some bad shit.” Jesse said, shaky. “I’ve met a few of your kind. Yakuza, right?”

Genji’s mouth twisted into a frown. “You are smarter than I originally thought.”

“And what did ya’ think before?” Jesse said. He watched Genji carefully, noting anything else. The man was sitting up straight, his shoulders set, and balanced carefully on the edge. He looked rigid and ready to spring into action in a way that seemed natural.

“That you were made stupid with lust for me.” Genji smirked. His dark liquor-brown eyes glittered in a natural way. “I almost considered it. Pulling that knife out of your hand and sucking you off as an apology and let you take me somewhere to rock my world.”

It was hot as hell, but Jesse was too preoccupied with the paranoia gripping him. The man was beautiful, but Jesse was starting to wonder what the hell he was dealing with.

The smirk dropped from Genji’s lips fully. “One thing first. Yakuza is not the correct word. Yakuza are almost dead, you can be in crime in Japan and not be Yakuza.”

“So what does a Japanese gangster want with us? That’s a big ocean you’re trying to pick a fight across.” Jesse said, composing his voice.

“I am not with them anymore.” Genji said. “It is not your concern. I should be getting back to Miram, she-”

“You got a gal or guy waiting for you back where you’re really from?” Jesse asked, testing something.

Genji blinked, but his posture didn’t falter even as his expression openly changed. “You mean a lover, or people like family or friends?”

“Lover, but any works.”

“No partner, no family, few friends.” Genji concluded. “I’m doing good here, you know.”

“Are you?”

“I trust my boss.” Genji nodded. “She has looked out for me. She is good to me. I do not think she would have us do something we did not believe in.”

“What  _ are  _ you doin’ here?” Jesse asked.

Genji shook his head. “You’re one of deadlock’s best, I can’t have you knowing what I’m doing. I can’t even be here with you.”

“What’s stopin’ ya? Is it that you don’t wanna be with me, or your people won’t let you.”

Genji’s silence spoke volumes.

“Both, then.” Jesse said, and let out an unflattering curse word. “So you made out with me and left me hanging and now your boss isn’t letting you keep it up, and it’s convenient because you don’t wanna face me.”

Genji’s face was pained. “Yes.”

“Why don’t I kill you right now?” Jesse threatened.

“Why didn’t you kill me the first time?” Genji asked.

Jesse didn’t have an answer for him, but Genji did. “I think you like me. I like you, too. I… am worried for you. The less you bother with me the less trouble you’ll be in at the end.”

“The end of  _ fucking what. _ ”

Genji hopped down from his perch on the edge of the stone fence. “I have a date to get back to, cowboy. Will you sell me out?”

Jesse should shoot him right now. “No.”

“Good. I hope I don’t see you again.” Genji said and turned his back on Jesse to head back into the house. “Watch your back, McCree.”

“Watch yours.” Jesse said back.

Jesse had never given too much thought to the lessons he learned in church before he stopped going. Now he got the feeling that if he kept this up with Genji then he’d be making a deal with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours at 1 am. There might be more coming!


End file.
